Episode 5870 (15 February 2019)
Synopsis Karen is worried about Keanu since he hasn't contacted at all and hasn't been active on the app Fantasy Football which is unusual for him not to be. Dr Legg tells Sonia that he's going to see his deceased wife Judith today. Whitney offers to take Tiffany to the cinema with her and Halfway but Tiffany is in a sulk and drops her invitation. Dot is on pins to make sure that everything is perfect for Dr Legg when he comes home and Bex tries to reassure her how frail he is. Bailey tells Mitch that a bloke from social services has been round to her mums asking for him. Rainie drops the bombshell that her and Max are about to become the proud owners of half of Ian's restaurant leaving Kathy stunned. Karen confronts Phil in the middle of the Square with an audience about Keanu's whereabouts leaving Dennis confused and Bailey suspicious. Kathy confronts Masood about Rainie's bombshell telling him if he wanted to end the relationship he should have just said not use Bobby as an excuse. Dr Legg is brought back home and mistakes Bex for Judith. Dot has purchased the DVD The Battle of Cable Street for Dr Legg and Stuart questions if it's a good idea claiming that they don't want to confuse him any more, but Dot is reluctant he won't be now he is home. Bailey asks Dennis what Phil is up to, but he is reluctant that he won't rat on his family. Louise demands answers from Phil about Keanu's whereabouts and what he's up to, and he claims it's complicated, and Dennis overhears the conversation. Bex gets upset about Dr Legg, and Sonia comforts her. Dennis approaches Bailey telling her if she wants information it will cost her and she gives him a tenner, and he tells her it's dodgy and to use her imagination for the rest. Dennis hands over the money to Tiffany to give to Evie telling her he doesn't want the same happening to her that happened to Vix. Masood tells Kathy that their relationship can't work because she can't walk out on her family again. Karen threatens Sharon that if she doesn't find out where Keanu is in forty-eight hours, she's going to tell Phil everything. Dr Legg shares a heart to heart with Dot before peacefully dying with Dot by his side. Cast Regular cast *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Branning - June Brown *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes Guest cast *Nurse - Shirley Jameson Filming locations *Albert Square *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *41 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *Turpin Way *Playground *Mitchell's Autos *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Private ward and corridor Notes *This episode ended with Julia's Theme meaning this was the sixty-eighth time this alternative theme arrangement was used. *Final appearance of Leonard Fenton as Dr Legg. *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator in this episode. *Footage of The Battle of Cable Street was shown. Important dialogue Harold Legg: "I didn't see her again for a few years but that's when I knew. In that moment. I was 16 years old but I knew this is the girl I was going to marry. This girl who wouldn't run. I asked her her name and she told me. Judith. And I kissed her. And she kissed me back. The most perfect kiss ever." (before peacefully passing away) Dot Branning: "Go and kiss her. Go and kiss her again." Category:Episode Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme